DBZ-UA Saga One: The Saiyeness Saga
by Starryeyed Q
Summary: Back new and improved! Aw hell just read it!!!!!!! It's a good story. I want reveiws, what can I say?
1. The Saiyeness Queen introduces herself, ...

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Suing: Don't try it.

Money: Don't have it.

_**A**__**girl**__**with**__**jeans,**__**a**__**black**__**shirt**__**with**__**a**__**rose**__**on**__**it,**__**and**__**a**__**leather**__**jacket**__**sits**__**at**__**her**__**computer.**__**Her**__**tail**__**sways**__**gently**__**through**__**a**__**gap**__**in**__**the**__**chair.**__**Her**__**long**__**blonde**__**hair**__**is**__**styled**__**in**__**a**__**spiky**__**fashion**__**and**__**her**__**blue**__**eyes**__**are**__**intent**__**on**__**the**__**screen.**__**Around**__**her**__**neck,**__**she**__**wears**__**a**__**necklace**__**of**__**black**__**pearls**__**with**__**a**__**black**__**diamond**__**pendant.**__**She**__**glances**__**at**__**you,**__**gives**__**a**__**slight**__**smile,**__**and**__**gestures**__**toward**__**the**__**screen.**__**It**__**says:**_ Author's note: Hi! I'm Amanda also known as my alias, Saiyeness Queen or Manda, as I'm called in the story (What? You expect me to write a whole series and not have me or my friend as characters in it? ^_^). Yes, my friend, Ashley; alias Sailor Saiyen and character name Ashee is a co-author… sort of. She writes a separate series, which would probably be movies if this were an actual show. ANYWAY! I've just been notified that part of my future plotline has already been used to some extent (All the dead bad guys coming back to life). PLEASE don't sue! I have no money, and I didn't know! It's completely different anyway and I give FULL credit to whoever thought it up! The only likeness is the idea in general. SWEAR! Anyhoo. Please enjoy^_^

**Dragonball****Z-UA** (**U**ntold **A**lternate)

_**The**__**"Saiyeness**__**Queen"**__**looks**__**at**__**you**__**again,**__**and**__**winks.**__**She**__**snaps**__**her**__**fingers**__**and**__**the**__**story**__**begins:**_ Prologue

The Saiyeness Queen appears on a cloud. She gestures for you to come closer as she adjusts the collar on her black leather jacket. "Hey! I'm Saiyeness Queen, but you can call me Q. I just wanna lay down the regulations for this story. EVERYBODY IS YOUNG LOOKING AGAIN! The fact that everyone just keeps getting older is bugging me so everyone's gonna age like Saiyens cuz GUESS WHAT? I'm the author and it is my will." She grins evilly. "Okay, this kinda sorta takes place after GT with quite a few exceptions. Trunks is 17, Goten is 16, ect… The dragonballs work, and Piccolo and Goku have been wished back to life with Goku as an adult again. Vegeta and Goku can go SS4 too. Okay, clear? All the adults are young and vigorous, our beloved boys are teenagers, nobody cool is dead, and the dragonballs work. Got it? Good. Now that THAT'S all cleared up, onward!" Q snaps her fingers and transfers you in a Capsule ship out in space…

A woman sat up with a start. She tried to calm her beating heart and tame her mass of tangled black hair, but it was no use. She had too much. She settled on brushing her long bangs that now clung to her pale, sweat beaded skin, out of her eyes. She put her face in her hands and continued to try and still the pounding in her chest. She'd had a strange dream, but she couldn't really remember what it was about. "Lights, extra dim," she whispered, lifting her face. The room was immediately illuminated by a soft candle-like glow. The woman looked around the tiny room. A young girl just clearing 17 was sleeping in her cot on the other side of the ship. Her tail swayed softly while parts of her light orange hair spilled over the bed. The woman smiled slightly at how pretty her daughter had become. She decided then and there to curl her hair tomorrow, no matter how long it took. She didn't want to have to cut it, so curling it was the only way to change it in some way. He would recognize her hair anywhere. Who wouldn't? And the last thing she wanted was to be recognized. "Collifla cannot come back. She has disgraced her planet and her prince. This is Siesta's turn." She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced back at her daughter again. Her nightshirt was scrunched slightly in back, revealing a tattoo she had been born with. A triangle with an inwardly curving star in the middle. Six tiny triangles encircled the larger one, each pointed to each point and side of the surrounded triangle. The black haired woman looked away and sighed. She did not want to think of such deep things at this hour. Her dark eyes had already begun to close. Her head fell against the pillow. As her hair flared around her face, she breathed in all the familiar scents with her acute Saiyen nose. It calmed her nerves immediately and sent her back to sleep. This time, however, She had no dreams.

_**Saiyeness Queen appears once again. "Alright. For all you not so smart ones, when it's bold italic during one of these little 'post-chapter' thingies, either I'm talking or doing something. JUST in these chapter things though. Any other place, italics mean emphasis or thought, although I doubt you're THAT stupid… well, you never know… sorry to all those of you who could've figured this out on your own. ON with the story... Again…" She blushes, grins sheepishly and disappears.**_


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

Chapter 1- The Beginning  
  
Two figures of teenage boys were dozing under the cool shade of a tree on a pleasant summer afternoon.  
"Boys! Dinner!" The dark haired boy didn't even stir, the other opened one blue eye. He heard his mother's voice, but he wanted to ignore it. It had been a hard week.  
Ever since his friend's father had returned from the dead, his own tousan resumed his old obsession of surpassing him. Unfortunately, this time around the warrior was dragging his seventeen year old son along for the ride. Day after day of training, even with senzu beans on his side, he still ached. He ran his fingers through his lilac hair and was about to take a leaf out of his sleeping friend's book when…  
"Trunks! Goten! DINNER!!! NOW!!!" Trunks sprang up. He might be able to put off his mother, but he knew it was a better idea to ignore a nuclear bomb threat than to ignore Chichi's voice. He saw that Goten was already halfway there.  
  
Out in space, a seventeen year old girl stared out the window of the spaceship she called home for the past two years and many periods of time in between. She was going back to her father's home planet for the third time in her life. The last time she was there, she hated it. The people there were evil, backstabbing creatures who had little power but acted like they owned the universe. They feared what they didn't understand, were drawn to monotony, and flung valuable words around like worthless paper airplanes. Her mother said that the ones they were going to see this time were different. The girl rested her chin in her hand. She knew her mother was right. She had met them before and they were different. She regretted the fact that the ones her age didn't really get a great impression of her when they visited the first time. Then again, she was only nine… _Oh well, might as well give it a shot._ She thought._  
_  
Back on earth, the two boys rushed into the house, trying to avoid Chichi's wrath. When they reached the kitchen, they found their mothers filling their bowls and Goten's niece, Pan sipping soup. She looked up at the boys when they came in and prepared for the bomb to drop. She knew what the latest in coming and outgoing phone calls was. She was a professional eavesdropper.  
"Hey, Mom, Dulce called. She wants to know if I can…." _Right on schedule, Uncle Goten._ Pan thought, smiling into her bowl.  
"No." Ever since the messy breakup between Goten and Parsu, Goten's cell phone bill had gone through the roof. Trunks and Goten were unofficially the most sought after boys in the city. Trunks was naturally quite shy around girls and only felt comfortable around the girls of the Z Senshi, though he never really showed romantic interest in any of them whether it was age or otherwise. Goten, on the other hand, absolutely reveled in the attention. He considered breaking up with his girlfriend the best thing he ever did.  
"But MOM! She is such a hottie!"  
"You say that about every girl you date!"  
"But why?"  
"You know why. An old friend is coming down from space for a visit."  
"You remember Siesta and her daughter Drem right? Drem's your age Trunks," Said Bulma. Trunks sweat dropped. Goten would have too, but he was far to busy in a heated debate with his mother at the moment.  
Did Trunks ever remember Drem. About 8 years ago they came down to earth for a visit. Although his father was out of town, his temper seemed to exist in this impish little girl. Trunks and Goten had just established their own club out in the garden. They were nine, and Goten (who was only eight) hadn't established his girl-craziness yet, so they kicked Drem out and said no girls allowed. 5 minutes later a ki blast was shot through their tent. Out of the corner of his eye, the young Trunks saw Drem with blonde hair and a golden glow and (was that a tail?) flicking with incredible annoyance. But when he turned she was merely standing there, arms crossed and looking pissed. The last words they had heard from her before her mother took her back into space was: "Bakas. I'll show YOU no girls!"  
"Drem!!!" Her mother had cried, "Now what did I say about swearing and fighting with the boys???"  
"Well……….. I……..er……….lost… my… temper?" She said nervously, shrugging her shoulders. In one swift motion, her mother had picked her up under her arm, said a swift goodbye, and headed back up into space the next day.  
That was the last he saw of her…. And now she was coming back. _ Jesus, he thought, I guess I'm going to have to keep my guard up._  
"Go wash up, Trunks, they're coming this evening," he vaguely heard her, but he obeyed. He didn't want his allowance cut.  
  
**_The Saiyeness Queen appears, invisible to all others save for the reader. "Aw, c'mon, you can call me Q. We're all friends here." She winks. "Yeah. I'm gonna make an appearance at the end of nearly every chapter to check up on things. Just an f.y.i." She smiles mischievously and glances toward the stairs as the shower begins running in the background, then looks at you. "Aw, c'mon. I'm not THAT sick." Q is stampeded by a horde of Trunks fanatics.  
"Damn. I forgot that when an author is present in her story, anyone can come in… Uuuuugh."_**  



	3. Chapter Two: The Arrival

Chapter 2- The Arrival  
_  
Why the hell am I here? Waiting for some "old friends" who think they know the meaning of the word 'training'. Why the hell do I let that woman push me around? _Thought Vegeta, _'shave off that mustache' she says 'you look like Hercule more then anything' she says. DAMMIT! I liked that mustache. Now she says I look like that weakling with it??? I could put my hand right up to her head, and boom. She would be gone, but why don't I? That question has haunted me for the longest time._ Little did Vegeta know, his son was resentfully thinking along those same lines... Bulma stood with Bra and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. She glanced at them both, smiling to herself. She knew what they were thinking. They were always thinking the same thing when they were in a bad mood. And she knew the answer to their questions as well. But if anyone thought she was going to say their questions, much less the answer aloud, they were crazy.  
  
Piccolo was standing in the other empty corner. He didn't know why the hell he was here either. Gohan had asked him to come along. _He still has that strange influence on me from when he was just a little kid_, thought Piccolo, smiling slightly as he watched Gohan hold his daughter down while Videl fixed her hair.  
Chichi held Goku's hand simply feeling glad that his hand was there for her to hold again. She glanced at Goten talking to Dulce. Goten's excessive whining had finally gotten to her. She rolled her eyes, then turned them towards the sky.  
Tien stood with Chiozoau they quietly discussed why Bulma and Goku felt it was so important for them all to be here. Yamcha wondered what Bulma's friend looked like. Just the thought of a new woman among the Senshi awakened old memories long since buried of his only girlfriend. He had been afraid of women until Bulma cured him. _Now Bulma's with Vegeta, the man who killed me. Jesus, someone up there must think this is pretty fuckin' hilarious. Oh well, maybe Bulma's friend'll be hot. Please, Kami. Let her be hot and let me get another chance. _ Puar glanced at her companion and sighed.  
Krillen, Android 18, and Maron stood in a group. Krillen glanced at 18 while she readjusted one of Maron's pigtails. His daughter simply rolled her eyes. _Vegeta looks pissed. I'm amazed Bulma can be married to that guy. I'm surprised she's still alive the way she orders him around. _Thought Krillen, _Oh well, guess I better just stay out of his way. No problem there._  
"Hey! I see something!" Yelled Goku. Sure enough, a space pod was hurtling towards them. Steadily, it fell. Landing 20 yards in front of them. The pod opened and a woman with a brown belt stepped out. She was very pretty. She was right in the middle of Goku and Vegeta's height. She had the physique of a seasoned warrior, but softer. Her spiked black hair was in a ponytail and looked as though it had been curled that day, although some chunks had escaped their captivity and reached slightly past her unusually broad shoulders. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown; almost black, but not quite. They were sharp and slightly slanted, holding back secrets, pain, and years of unshed tears. It was very rare anyone ever caught it, however. They flicked toward Vegeta and lingered for a moment, but then flicked back to the rest of the group and crinkled into a half-smile.  
"That thing needs air bags," she said, rubbing her forehead. Bulma came and gave her a hug. Although the woman seemed slightly uncomfortable with the contact, she seemed to push it aside and be happy anyway.   
A second girl stepped out. Trunks's jaw dropped. The familiar brown belt she always wore was around the slender waist of a girl he hardly recognized. Her orange hair, instead of 10 inches below her chin, now lightly brushed her shoulders with a diagonal cut framing her face. She looked calmer now and less likely to beat you up. She was definitely more mature. Her eyelashes were dark and thick, and her lips were full with a pink shine. She had deep blue eyes. She smiled at Trunks. He would have smiled back and waved to anyone else or (being as tired and crabby a he was today) would have exercised the part of his attitude he had inherited from his father…. but his brain didn't seem to be working properly.  
_Damn she's fine!!! _Thought Goten. Dulce forgotten, he immediately swooped down on her, flirting shamelessly. The new girl seemed unsure what to make of him.  
"Uh… hi."  
"Hello. Name's Goten. And you?" He asked smoothly.  
"Drem," she said with an amused smile, "I believe we've met before…"  
"Oh yes! I remember. You just kept on getting beautiful, didn't you?" He purred. Drem raised an eyebrow.  
"Um… excuse me? Here. How about we start over. I'm Drem, you're Goten, and you're not fooling anyone," she said. Goten blushed for a moment, then laughed and shook her hand. Dulce's eyes blazed.  
  
Vegeta was still in the corner. His mind was working quickly. He knew that black-haired woman from somewhere. He knew it from the bottom of his soul, but somehow, he didn't feel hostility toward her. He had the strangest urge to embrace her as a friend… When her eyes met his, it sent images through his mind in a blur… It can't be… Her name is different and her hair is curly. If she was even close to who I was thinking of, her hair was anything but curly, no matter how many years have past. Besides, she's dead. There's no possible way she could still be alive. It couldn't be… Could it? No. I've been training too much; it's clouding my judgment. Getting beaten by Kakarrot this morning has just made me mad which makes it worse. That's all. With that, he went off to train some more.  
  
Drem was about to walk into the house when Dulce stepped in her way. She bumped Drem hard.  
"Oops. Sorry," she said sweetly. Drem narrowed her eyes and bumped her back.  
"Many apologies," Drem said in an equally sugary tone. Dulce's blue eyes narrowed. Her lip curled as she swung her hand at the orange-haired girl in an attempted slap. Before her hand could even create a gust of wind, Drem caught is in one easy move, so fast no one could follow it.  
"If you'll excuse me, it's been a long trip," the orange haired girl whispered dangerously, and strode into the kitchen, dropping Dulce's limp hand as she went.  
Bra and Pan's eyes widened in admiration as they followed her into the kitchen like little ducklings. Goten laughed hysterically. Trunks grabbed the half-Saiyen and dragged him to the other training room for a good beating.  
  
After all the commotion had died down, Siesta went off to an open space close by Bulma's house. As soon as she got there, she closed her eyes and took in everything for a brief moment. She had told Bulma she was going to stay with them for good this time.  
_Well, if I'm going to stay here, might as well test my surroundings_. She powered up, unraveling her tail as she went. Her curled dark hair turned straight and gold, and she welcomed the open surroundings and the unprocessed air. It's not home, but it's nice. She thought, smiling slightly. She stretched her tail, then wrapped it comfortably around her waist again. She began simply doing kicks and punches at the air, enjoying her restored speed. All of a sudden, she felt a powerful ki behind her. She snapped around and took a fighting position.  
"Whoever you are, don't even think about it. I'll kick you all the way to hell." She yelled into the darkness.  
"Been there, done that. So you might want to reconsider it," said a voice from the silhouetted figure. Vegeta stepped into the light, "Who are you? I know you're a Saiyen so don't try to deny it. Why are you here? Have you come to avenge your master Frieza's death?" He asked bitterly.  
In a flash, Siesta landed a hard punch to his stomach, hurling him to the ground.  
"Don't you ever suggest something like that! You've been left alone for too long and have forgotten your manners, highness!" She screamed.  
Vegeta went Super Saiyen and grabbed her by the wrist and hair. He dragged her kicking and screaming back to the house. All the Z fighters except for the kids who were staying at Bulma's rushed out to the garden. They were surprised that, despite her kicking and screaming, she seemed to be trying not to hit her captor. Vegeta hit the ground hard and threw her onto the ground.  
"Alright, bitch!" He cried putting a ki-powered hand to her forehead "explain!"  
"Vegeta! What the fuck is going on??? You're going to wake up the kids! Every single time we have a guest over you always do this! Now we paid for those anger management courses! Why don't you put them to some fucking good use?!?!?!"  
"Shut up woman!"  
"Oh right! You BLEW UP half the building!!! We had to WISH everyone back!"  
"At least you got your money back!!!"  
"I DON'T CARE!!! You are NOT going to do this to another guest!!!"  
"This is different! The woman went Super Saiyen! I saw it! Look at her now! Her hair is gold and I can feel her power! This woman is a fucking Saiyen and she's going to explain what the fuck she's doing here!!!" A hand clasped Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Power down Vegeta," Goku said softly.  
"I'm not taking orders from you, Kakorrot!" Vegeta snapped. Goku powered up slowly, his hand tightening on Vegeta's shoulder.  
"Trust me, Vegeta. You don't want to hurt her. Let her explain before you blow her to bits, alright?" Vegeta could feel Goku's surpassing power and it made him both nervous and angry. He tore his eyes from the face of his rival and looked down at the Saiyeness kneeling before him. Her mass of black hair had become straight and fallen around her face, sticking out on either side before surrendering to gravity, and began stirring memories long since suppressed for an indescribable amount of time. His black eyes met her dark brown ones and locked. Slowly, but surely, he dropped his hand. He kept their eyes locked and whispered, not angrily, rather numbly, "Explain."  
  
**_Next up, a brief summary of her life. If you want to read the full version of her, and Vegeta's life, read Collifla. It's my favorite story out of all the one's I've written and basically reveals Vegeta's mysterious life, while telling the story of hers. It's a good read. Hope you like so far!_**  



End file.
